Godzilla Apocalypse: 2013
by Snakemaster-S
Summary: On December 21st, 2012, war and nuclear waste ruin the planet. The year is 2013, and Akira, living in an underground city, battles pollution-eating monsters. But when the earth seems doomed, a hibernation is awakened to save the planet...
1. Prologue

A brand new story by me! Hopefully better than my others, more drama and action. Please review and enjoy!

**

* * *

Under-Tokyo, 2013**

The year is 2013. On December 21, 2012, a nuclear missile sent off by Iran managed to hit Los Angeles, California. What started as a warning to the US had ended as a world war. Iran and North Korea made an alliance; the two strongest nuclear powers captured China and Southeast Asia. The US, along with Britain and France, combated he deadly duo.

Meanwhile, a nuclear arms race began. Suspicions that Germany, Russia, Iraq, and even my own country, Japan had gotten involved in the nuclear trade. But that was a big mistake. Nuclear waste had been strewn across the earth, tainting the atmosphere and making some parts of the earth inhabitable. And that was only the start of it.

In the Pacific Ocean, a small chuck of Venus fell towards earth. Most of the ocean around the place boiled. Planes investigating disappeared. Then, two terrors stepped out of the crater. They were sludgy creatures that I will not describe right now. They were the smog monster, Hedorah, and the sludge monster, Pedoleon. Apparently they feed on sludge and the waste of what used to be our wonderful planet.

As a last resort, the crumbling United Nations set up underground cities beneath every major city they could get to. We are safe in are confined, metal world, but there are things missing. You can see, there are warm lights, but there is no sun. It isn't there same to breath in fresh air with all the natural smells, and bask in actual rays of nutrients and warmth. But no, the only way I could go up there is in a bio-hazard suit, closed off from what I miss the most.

All of a sudden, an alarm went off in the outside corridor. I ran quickly sprung out of he bed in my chamber. That's what we call the little mini-houses in the under-cities. I ran towards the main room, grabbed my grenade gun and out form my shirt I pulled my dog tag.

I forgot to mention. I am Akira. I scratched my last name. In a world of loneliness, that doesn't matter. I am 20 years old. And I am apart of the Monster Combating Agency. I kill kaiju.

I opened my pass-coded door, and ran out into the hallway. Before I could react, a slimy tendril hit me. I was thrown to the sidewall, slumping to the ground. As the creature advanced on me, terrorized people gathered themselves and their children and ran away. I looked up, and saw a Pedoleon Kurain.

Pedoleon Kurain are like the little blobs that form into the bigger one, Pedoleon Guros. This one was about ten feet tall. Imagine a huge, purple slug with a bunch of large sludge bubbles on its back. The front part of its body rears up, revealing huge mantis-like jaws on where a chest would be. The head has no eyes and is something of and insect with slug horns and eye stalks.

The Pedoleon advanced; a tendril snaked out of its mouth. I looked deep inside, a pit of acid. As my senses slowly gained on me, I picked up my grenade gun, and fired.

The grenade went deep down its throat, disappearing into darkness. The Pedoleon stopped pulling me in, waiting for something to happen. However, there was no explosion. No fire, no flash of light. The Pedoleon began reeling me in again.

But then I noticed something. The purple skin on its back was turning orange. The Pedoleon seemed to notice, too, for it started screeching in pain. The orange spread around its body, and then started to burn! The Pedoleon shrieked louder as ashes fell from its body. Then, it exploded.

Slimy guts and sludge colored the walls. Again, I was thrown back against the wall. Sludge melted through my suit and burned into my skin. The last thing I felt before I was knocked out was breathing in the toxic smell of the burning remnants of the Pedoleon.

* * *

There we go! I do not own Hedroah or Pedoleon.


	2. Coming of the beasts

Thanks to Imikid and Godzilla898 for the early reviews! Now without further ado, here's chapter 2!

* * *

When I woke, I was in a white room. I knew it was the infirmary. Over me, an American girl, in her early twenties was fiddling around with some tools. Turning around and seeing me wake, she said, "You had quite an accident there, sir."

Not really knowing what she was talking about, I turned my head to the calendar in the room. Then I nearly chocked. It was three days since the attack! "How was I out so long?" I murmured, still drowsy.

The nurse replied with her silky voice. "Well, some of the sludge of the Pedoleon got in your blood steam. It took us a while to stop it from getting to your heart, but now we are managing to extract it. You should be able to leave in a day or so. Speaking of which, I have to take some of your blood."

All of a sudden, I felt a little pain in my right arm. I winced, looked down and saw a needle in my arm, slowly taking blood out of my arm. I knew she had distracted me, but the blood made me recoil, because not only was it just that deep, dark, red, but there was purled and black in it too. Before I could say anything, the nurse took the needle out of my arm.

"Those were your dead blood cells," she explained. She then took out a white packet of sugar. "Open up," she said. I opened my mouth as much as I could in my weakened state, and she carefully poured the sugar. It was really sweet and made my tongue seem to jump around, but then she was done.

"And that was for your blood sugar," she said.

She then walked towards the door to the room. Before leaving, she looked back, and said, "Goodnight."

Then, the door closed, and she left me to think about everything – and her – in the darkness.

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Like nearly everyone else, I should b sleeping, but something as keeping me up. It was a creaking noise, ground trembling and cracking, and the air shaking like thunder.

CRACK! The roof above me groaned and shook everything in the infirmary. Stands fell over and shelves spilled their contents. It was like an earthquake, but I didn't feel like one. Earthquakes don't come with that ominous feeling of being watched.

The rumbling continued. Above my head, a container of something bounced, threatening to make me unconscious. As the rumbling jolted my body, the container teetered on the edge, and then the shaking stopped.

The container stopped right at its falling point, moving back and forth… when finally, it stopped. I breathed a sigh of relief. The room around me was totally ruined, I was really awake now, and my body felt l like it ad been shocked. The tension in my body slowly eased as I thanked God that I wasn't hurt. The jolt turned to numbness until I looked at the ceiling.

A gray, thick blob like a dewdrop made of syrup eased slowly across the ceiling towards me. The thing glided across above my head, giving me flashbacks to the American movie _The Blob._ But they weren't good flashbacks. They were the flashbacks like where the people look at the floor as the mass eats off their face…

The blob slowly then dripped down towards me. It was like it was on a strand, and as I looked, more joined! The first strand hit my forehead, burning like hell. I clenched my teeth to stop the curdling scream that would come out of my mouth. The next strand touched my suit, _wrapping_ around my leg and lifting it off the bed! A third strand wrapped around my left arm and yanked until I felt a pop from my joint.

More strands fell down from the ceiling, making a tent around me. An acid tent that chocked and burned me. If I screamed, or even open my mouth, my throat would get seared, causing pain like no one could ever describe. Pain that no one had ever felt and _lived _to tell about it.

The giant acid tent closed all around me, my entire body constricting with pain! The walls closed, and a gurgling filled the air…

BANG! I sat up, with a force like a rocket. I was soaked with sweat, my body aching from a lack of sleep. I looked around for a clock, seeing that it was about five in the morning. I lay my head down back on pillow, and tried to get some rest before I left the hospital.

But luck was against me, for as soon as my head touched the soft fabric, the door opened, and the nurse from before came in, "There's someone here to see you" she said.

When I had gotten out of the monitors and equipment, I saw a group of three people, and a smile came to my face. I was the rest o f the unit I was in for battling kaiju like Pedoleon! Goro, my captain, was in front. He had the short black hair. Then there was Hayato. No one really knew what his hair was like, since he always had his helmet on. He was fast, and usually the first to enter the battle.

Finally, there was the assistant captain, Kazuko. She was the only girl in the unit with hair down past her shoulders. She is smart, lifts our spirits, and is never reluctant to enter a battle with a good cause.

And since we are on the topic of looks, let me just tell you I'm and average height guy, with hair that goes to the side on my forehead.

Goro spoke first. "Welcome back Akira."

"Thanks you so much for coming to see me," I said. "All of you, really. But has anything happened while I was in the infirmary."

"Nothing, really" replied Hayato. I said goodbye to the nurse, and then my unit went on laughing and talking, and having a grand old time. But I was sure when Hayato said 'nothing really' he looked away in guilt.

Later, when we had finished with our little get together, I was alone in my cabin. If it meant something or not, I couldn't get my mind off the nightmare I had last night. Te blobs ad the tent, the burning acid… did it have something to do about something that would happen?

Then, I jumped, and looked around in surprise. However, I realized I was just being paranoid, and it was someone knocking at the door.

When I opened it, I saw it was Kazuko. I invited her in, and she sat down on the couch, pulled me close, and began whispering to me. "Something's coming" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"We lied," she replied. "Something is happening. Something big, so big that it hasn't been reported in over half a year."

"Well, what is it?" I asked.

Kazuko started to say something, but then that loud stomping and rumbling filled the air. That horrible gurgling… "Put your bio-suit on" she demanded.

Moments later, we were outside in outside in our yellow biohazard suits. The world seemed orange because of all the smog. There was no city, just rumbled and dead earth. It was so depressing. No monster had started this. The humans did it.

But that's when I saw it. Gray, mixed with yellow and green. Huge, red, bloodshot eyes. The whole thing was nearly 120 meters tall. It took the form of a sludgy, upright lizard. My dreams had come true. It was Hedorah the Smog monster.

"This is really bad" Kazuko explained (I had figured out that much). "As Hedorah consumes pollution, it also makes pollution, in the form of smog. If this keeps up, in about a year, the whole planet will die, just like Venus…"

Even then, before I could get a hold of myself, huge Pedoleon Kurain moved past us. It front of us, a giant Pedoleon formed from a bunch of Kurain. It looked like a Kurain, but it was more up right. Under the sludgy, bottom mass; you could see something of legs. This was Pedoleon Guros. This was smaller than Hedorah, only about 80 meters tall. However, both pollution Kaiju screeched at each other. A dirty fight was about to begin.

* * *

Once again thanks for the reviews, but please feel free to tell me how i did! (In other words, please review!)


	3. Hedorah vs Pedoleon

Wow! My most successful story yet! The fight was a little bit of a challenge for me so just let me know if I need to fix some things!

* * *

THE two toxic monsters stared each other down. Pedoleon was smaller than Hedorah, but it was also more agile. Hedorah had brute force on his side. Both Kaiju could turn into flying morphs, and their sludge and toxic attacks were pretty much useless. As both kaiju roared in defiance, I grabbed Kazuko by her arm, puling her out of the way.

Pedoleon was the first monster to move, charging at full speed and ramming Hedorah. Hedorah doubled over, being taken by surprise from the attack. Pedoleon extended tentacles out of its mouth, wrapping around Hedorah and the trapping it there.

The smog monster started to band its fists onto Pedoleon's neck, shaking the earth below me. I thought that Pedoleon had to give in to the blows by now, but Pedoleon hung on for dear life.

Hedorah by now had realized that f it was going to do some damage, it would have to shake Pedoleon off. Before Pedoleon knew what has happening, it felt itself being lifted up into the air. Hedorah jumped off the ground, turning sideways in midair. Hedorah then slammed itself into the ground. Kazuko and I fell to the ground for the impact.

The impact must have shaken Pedoleon, because I heard it screech in shock. However, when the wisps of dust cleared from the air, and I looked up, I saw Pedoleon hanging on with one last tentacle…

But that was all Hedorah needed. Now, there was enough distance between them to launch an attack. The red in his eyes started to glow, and I could see the air around its eyes shimmer. I knew what was going to happen. But so did Pedoleon.

The whole thing happened in the blink of and eye. Yellow filled the air around Pedoleon. The tentacle still on Hedorah released. I shielded my eyes from the bright light, so I didn't see exactly _how _it happened. But I know that when I was able to look back, instead of Pedoleon Guros, was something with the head of a Pedoleon on a twin-tailed, worm body with huge sails on the sides of the body. Pedoleon took off to the sky, but at he exact same moment, and red beam shot out of Hedorah's eyes. It hit the ground, narrowly missing Pedoleon. The spot on the ground smoked, and Hedorah screeched in fury. In a similar flash of light, Hedorah had turned into its lumpy, plate-like air mode.

Now, both kaiju were up in the air, in a wild goose chase. Pedoleon was weaving around in confusing patterns, trying to distract Hedorah. The beams that came from Hedorah's eyes narrowly missed Pedoleon, slicing through the air. Hedorah screeched in fury.

As I watched the whole spectacle from back on the ground, I felt tug on my shoulder. I looked and saw Kazuko, with and anxious look on her face. "As Hedorah flies around like that," she said, "it emits smog. The smoke is really toxic in a way that it could burn thorough the bio suits. We have to get out _now._"

I nodded in agreement, and we ran back to where we came from. But then that was when the big turn around happened.

Pedoleon spun around in midair. Its stalks on its head began to slowly spin. They tinted red, and then heated the air around them. As the tension in the air grew greater, a fireball shot out from between the stalks. It skimmed Hedorah's side, causing the sludge to burn, and then crumble. Hedorah screeched as the pain as the pain spread along its side. It lost control, spinning to the ground. A laser that it had been charging shot out of its eye, spinning wildly in the air. The beam sliced down the left wing of Pedoleon, slicing it clean off. Pedoleon lost control, too, and fell to the ground.

As we were running n the ground, burning pieces of Hedorah landed right next to us. We flipped through the air, hitting the ground with a thud, and making my vision blurry. When I had regained my senses, I looked to see that burning sludge blocked most of the way out. "Shit!" I cried, realizing the danger we were in.

Meanwhile, Pedoleon lay on the ground. It was in no state to transform back into Pedoleon Guros. Even if it could, it was in no state to transform. However, Hedorah had only received minor damage. It had transformed back into its final form, where it was more durable and stronger. Hedorah walked over to Pedoleon. Each step shook the silence in this baron world. Pedoleon shot a fireball at Hedorah, hoping to drive it off, but Hedorah just moved to the side, its eye charging…

Then there was that crumbling noise being us. I had no idea if it was something spawned from Hedorah's sludge, or whatever. I slowly pulled out my gun… and out walked the nurse from before, in a suit of her own. "H…how did you get here?" I asked. "And where did you get that suit?"

"There's no time for that!" she said. "But We need to get out of here now! Besides being a nurse, I had also studied Kaiju… and I recently found out that Pedoleon is a like a… living bomb, almost. The gases in its body that help it produce fireballs… are also flammable. If Hedorah destroys it… the entire place will go up in flames."

But Kazuko was quick to doubt the nurse. "Look," she said, "I don't know how you got the suit to get out here, or how you know so much about the kaiju. I'm sorry, but I can't just _trust _you like this and…"

I cut Kazuko off. "Look, Kazuko, we could either get out of here now, or run away from Hedorah later. Which choice would you like to chose?"

Kazuko sighed. "Alright" she said. "But how do we get out?"

The nurse pulled out a fire extinguisher. "How do you think I got _in?_" she said. She turned around, blasted the nearest fried sludge with the extinguisher, then kicked the pieces out of the way. I stared at her in awe. "Well?" she asked. "Are we going?"

I shook my head, and all three of us ran towards the entrance to Under-Tokyo. As he steps of Hedorah echoed behind us, we ran faster and breathed harder with every step that shook the earth. "We're not going to make it!" Kazuko cried.

I saw the ditch ahead of us, and I got the idea, but unfortunately at the same time I herd the beam slice through the air… "GET DOWN, NOW!" I shouted. I reached out for the nurse and Kazuko and we fell to the ground…

A the same time the air ripped and banged with such ferocity that I could feel myself being sucked in… the screech of Pedoleon seemed to ring on and on even though it was dead… the horrible smell that drafted through the suit and into my lungs… that burned my already dry throat and sent me to the verge of unconsciousness…

I don't know how long it had been, but I felt the thin coat of dust that had covered me. Kazuko wasn't moving, and the nurse was stirring slightly. And then in the eerie silence came the footsteps… each one causing the ground and my fear to shake and go unstable… And out of the darkness came that silhouette that I will never forget… that giant form that gurgled and stomped on the ground. Out of the dust, Hedorah's eye glowed like a cats in the beam of a flashlight. And then there was the spiky blue…

Before I had time to think that I was hallucinating, a blue beam of light shot out through the dust. Hedorah shriek as the beam struck it on the side of its head… I could still see the glowing that could just be pictured as fire from hell that had changed color…

The nurse beside me gasped. The roar that bellowed from the new thing made me tremble… it symbolized powers that had never been witnessed by mankind… And had the pain and horror of thousands of perished souls and dead loved ones…

The nurse whispered next to me… "_NO… it can't BE!" _

The thing stepped out of the thinning dust. It was like a giant dinosaur, its tail thick and long, its body having the design of a tyrannosaurus. Its head had a thick snout like a crocodile, and jagged spines like maple leaves glowed blue down its back… its eyes flashed with fire and death… and the nurse whispered something to me that I didn't completely understand or ever think I'd hear…

"_Gojira._"

* * *

Thank you so much. I'll probably not be able to update as often this week, starting a fun week of science camp! By for now!


	4. THE KING OF THE MONSTERS

So here we go! I managed to fit the rest of the chapter in today! Before we start, remember this is on the millennium timeline, so we really don't know who Godzilla is yet. Also, sorry if this chapter seems a little weird, but it will all make sense eventually...

* * *

The thing –_ Gojira – _roared again. You don't know how badly I wanted to piss myself. Of all the time I've been fighting kaiju, I have never seen something so… powerful.

Gojira roared another challenge. Hedorah stood up and shook itself off. The smog monster was not happy to have another challenger, but Gojira looked _so _pissed off, like it had been awaken from a long sleep. Gojira charged, but so did Hedorah.

At a closer distance and the clearing dust, I could see how much bigger Hedorah was. Gojira had to be only about 100 meters tall, but Hedorah towered a good 15 to 20 meters above that. Both monsters pushed into each other. Gojira bit into Hedorah's arm, only to recoil in pain and disgust. Hedorah, seeing its new opponent had a weakness to sludge, extended a tube from where its mouth would be. A ball of sludge, steaming and hissing, landed on Gojira's shoulder. Gojira roared in pain and pulled back.

Hedorah advanced forward, its arms wrapping around Gojira like some sort of snake. It crushed down on Gojira, and the beast roared a choked cry. Hedorah suddenly cried in pain as Gojira's spines on its back lit up blue. Sludge steamed in the air as Hedorah let go. Hedorah looked up to Gojira, too late, as a blue, fire blast shot from Gojira's mouth.

Hedorah was blasted back hundreds of meters backward, a gaping hole in its chest. The sludge monster cried a horrible cry as it was blasted back and landed on the ground, sending dust flying everywhere.

Gojira walked towards the where Hedorah had landed. As Gojira stepped to the spot where Hedorah had made a crater, something shot out of the pit in the ground. Hedorah's flying form rocketed past Gojira, causing him to put his hands to his neck and fall to the ground. The smog monster, realizing that it couldn't face Gojira while it was weak, flew away into the sky…

Then there was the breathing. I didn't dare look up, but I knew Gojira was next to us. I didn't think it would hurt the beast, but I slowly reached for my gun…

And it was _gone._

Gojira sniffed the air. It put my hands to my head, shielding myself from the blast that I knew would come… but I heard the slow, heavy footsteps that signaled the beast was leaving. I looked up, and watched the beast walk back into the ocean.

The four of us sat next to the respirator that contained Kazuko. She was slowly breathing… but I didn't know how long it would keep her healthy and alive. Meanwhile, Goro and Hayato listened intently to the nurse's – or her real name, Ariel – talk. I only half listened.

"So the new creature that appeared was called Gojira, or Godzilla - "

"Oh, I like that name" Hayato said. "It has a nice ring to it."

Goro glared at Hayato, and he shut up. "Please, continue" he said.

"So anyway Gojira… well, Godzilla, came into the world more than 60 years ago. T was a species of dinosaur that somehow survived the extinction of the dinosaurs. It, and a few members of its species thrived on a small island until the atomic bomb that was dropped on the place for tests in the 1940's. In 1954, however, a mutated being of the species got out from the island. That one was Godzilla.

"Godzilla attacked Tokyo, where a brilliant scientist called Dr. Serizawa made a device called the oxygen destroyer. It sucked all oxygen out of the air and water, and eventually they used it to kill Godzilla. However, Serizawa sacrificed himself make sure the device was never used for warfare…

"But I don't understand how Godzilla could be alive today. Only its skeleton and a couple of organs remained…"

Suddenly something clicked in my mind. "Wait… maybe it regenerated," I said.

Goro looked at me. "What do you mean Akira?" he asked.

"Well, when Godzilla fought Hedorah," I said, "Hedorah spat sludge, which landed on Godzilla's shoulder. But when I watched Godzilla leave, where there should have been a wound, there wasn't any. Maybe something in its body helps it heal wounds faster… so maybe something vital to the original Godzilla remained… like its heart, and then it took more than 50 years to create a new Godzilla."

Ariel considered the theory with thought. "It could be possible… some animals like starfish and lizards can regenerate massive parts of their body like limbs and tails… and maybe the nuclear radiation that Godzilla was exposed to sped up the process."

After that, everyone was quiet except for the slow breathing of Kazuko.

Later that day, as the lights dimmed to simulate the sunset, Ariel was in my room with me. We had to talk in private. Me being apart of the government agency, my room was one of the only ones that weren't bugged to make sure no one tried to bomb anything or take power. Ariel was sure that something was going to happen, Hedorah was attracted to the pollution that came out near under-Tokyo. Hedorah only had to retreat from Godzilla because it was weaker from fighting Pedoleon.

"How do you know so much about Kaiju?" I asked.

Ariel was silent for a little. Then, she took a deep breath. "In 1998, before this whole big war started to happen, a new creature attacked New York, where I lived with my father at the time. We narrowly escaped the attack of the creature, which the government called Godzilla, which I honestly don't think I was. But anyway, we were homeless on the streets for a little while. We had a nice home after that. But then, in 2007, the so-called 'clover' attacked. This time, my father was attacked by a parasite, and was lot in project hammer down."

I listened with total awe in what this girl had been through. However, she wasn't done with her story yet. "I then moved away from all the reminders, and came here to Japan where I studied giant monsters. But that was before the missile blew up L.A.

"I finally discovered recently the works of Dr. Shiragami. He was obsessive with Kaiju… and plants, apparently. While going through this, I found a file with the location of a plant that can survive through massive pollution. I don't remember what it was called, but I know it is somewhere hidden in Japan. It has massive reviving skills with the way it can purify air. If this tree still exists, you could repopulate the world."

I sat there. When someone tells you all this is one sitting, you don't really know what to say. Should you mourn her father, or continue the topic. I sat there, then finally… "Well, why hasn't anyone done anything about it?" I asked.

Ariel replied with a casual tone. "Well, because simply no one believes it and it has never been accepted by the scientific community. The government has never tried to do anything about it, and Dr. Shiragami asked many times for an expedition, but such money is wasteful to use."

I thought for a moment. "Well, if you don't just do the expedition without anyone knowing, an this plant could save the world, maybe…"

I stopped because Ariel was looking at me. "Oh, no…" I said.

I looked around the bend to where they keep the cars (Yes, there are still cars, but we have a limited amount of gas and even if they are rarely used, its for authorized personnel only). Since I'm an agent, I'm allowed to get access to here. There was no one her, and I couldn't see anyone I turned around the corner…

And slammed right into someone. A guard towered in front of me. I really didn't know how tall he was, but I could take a guess that he was half Bigfoot. I stammered heavily, and in the heat of the moment, I didn't know what to do. "Where are you going?" the man asked in a deep voice.

"Well…" I began, "I… I needed to take one of the cars for a… a troop mission… for my team." The guard looked at me suspiciously, and I fumbled to get my badge. As I looked down, I heard a grunt from the guard, and the guard was looking down… at the syringe pressing into him! I turned to look at Ariel, who was smiling deviously. Before I could say anything, she pulled my hand and dragged me towards the cars.

I counted the yellow numbers on the ground to count to see which car I got assigned to earlier. 41… 42… 43! I looked up, and it was a Honda Civic. Not exactly the right car, but whatever. I hoped into the drivers seat and slammed the door. Ariel got in and I slammed my foot down on the gas pedal, taking us out of the lot.

Behind us, the guard pulled out a gun. 'Get back!" he called in a slurred voice. He pulled out a gun, but whatever Ariel injected into him seemed to take affect, and he fired around the room crazily. If possible, I speed up, and the guard passed out behind us.

"Why did I sign up for this!" I cried. "Why did we have to leave like that?"

Ariel sighed. "I've told you about a billion times, now drive!"

* * *

Well, what d you think? Godzilla will appear later, of course, and next chapter, we'll add a new monster to the fray!


	5. Kaiju Nest

So hear we go! Please enjoy!

**By the way, future chapters in this story have been inspired by Imikid's story Godzilla vs Leviaca. Check it out, its a great story, and i recommend it for godzilla fans who like suspense and action, too! **

* * *

The baron landscape stretched out in front of me. It was like looking at pictures of mars. So red and lonely… I counted the few remnants of living things I saw. We had been driving for nearly an hour, and I had only spotted a few items. There were dead carcasses of animals… and people, mixed in with decaying plants that buzzed with flies.

Shuddering, I turned back to Ariel, who was fiddling and reading papers and maps. "So where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"I'm not sure" Ariel replied, not taking her eyes off the papers. "But from what Shiragami seems to be hinting, we just keep going north."

I was about to reply, but then the car just _stopped. _It literally froze into place. "What happened?" Ariel asked.

I looked at the gas meter, and it was full. The gas pedal made a sound when I stepped on it. "I…" I stopped in mid sentence as I heard the pings that went across the roof of the car. It was like little footsteps walking on the car. Then, something dark and brown jumped onto the car.

Ariel screamed. It was a HUGE spider about the size of my head. Brown, with eight legs and eight, small, blue eyes. It made a hissing sound as its pointed legs hit the glass of the car. "What the hell is that!" Ariel screamed.

"I don't know!" I cried. I pulled out my gun, blasting through the glass and hitting the spider in the chest. It screeched and was blown faraway, burning and dying. As soon as there was an open window, a second spider jumped down from the roof and latched itself onto my chest.

I yelled in surprise and took the spider, trying to lift it off my chest, but the thing was _strong!_ Its mandibles clicked and gleamed with venom. "Ariel, help!" I shouted.

Ariel stuttered. "I – I…"

"GET THE DEMENTED BASTARD THING OFF ME!" I screamed.

Quickly but reluctantly, Ariel wrapped her arms around the spider's back, and pulling it off. It quickly pulled out my gun and fired a clear shot at its head, blowing it off and sending spider guts all over the car.

As Ariel stood there in shock, I opened the door ad took a step out of the car. As I took a step onto the soft ground, I nearly tripped. My foot caught in sticky yellow strands that spread across he ground for meters. I tried to lift my foot, but it was stuck. As I urged the mussels in my leg to pull harder, I fell onto the ground. The strands touched my lips and gave me a really foul taste. As I tried to pull myself off the ground, I found my arms were stuck.

"Ariel!" I called. "Don't come out onto the - " _Squish! _It was to late as I heard Ariel cry out in disgust as she stepped onto the ground.

I struggled on the ground to get up and face her. "What is this stuff?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know" Ariel admitted. "It looks like webs that would be made by some sort of insect. It's possible that the spiders live like this in massive groups to protect themselves. But in nature, that only happens with small, baby spiders…"

I sudden thought of horror hit me. "Unless those spiders _were _babies…" I trailed off.

With that sentence, the ground started to rumble, and the webs on the ground started to shake. Ariel fell down and got tangled in the webs as shockwaves were sent through the ground.

Not to far away from us, the ground literally _opened up_ like a door, the dirt crumbling and creaking. Suddenly, a pointed leg came up from the ground. Eight more legs followed, hoisting a huge body out of the ground. Eight blue eyes dotted its head, and the whole thing was brown, striped with yellow. Its mandibles clicked and gleamed. The thing had to be at least 30 something meters tall, and I really didn't know how wide it was.

Kumonga. It had given Japan trouble in the past.

Instinctively, I reached for my gun, but it was stuck in the webs. Kumonga screeched and walked toward us. "Come on!" I shouted as I tugged at the handle of the gun. I pulled it free, but nearly dropped it again because of the force of it being released. As soon as I regained control of the weapon, I aimed it and fired several rounds at the spider kaiju, blowing out several of its eyes.

Kumonga screeched and got _real_ pissed off. It charged forward at Ariel and I, and there was really nothing we could do to stop it from coming. I looked at those jagged legs, focused on the gleaming points at the end… and that's when they lifted off the ground.

I looked up, and Kumonga was flailing in the air, screeching in frustration. It was being held by a familiar, dark, spiny creature that threw it onto the ground.

Godzilla.

The beast let out a roar before charging a blue beam from its mouth. However, Kumonga was on her feet in a second, jumping through the air with amazing speed, and landing behind Godzilla. The beam burned through the webs on the ground, causing them to crumble, and start to release the grip of the webs.

Before Godzilla could do anything, Kumonga fired a yellow cable from its mouth. The cable suddenly unfolded with a whoosh, inflating into a spider web. The web landed on Godzilla, causing him to try and pry the sticky stuff off him. But just in a second, Kumonga was in a different angle from Godzilla, blasting another web from its mouth. Godzilla couldn't see anymore as the second web inflated and landed on his head.

Suddenly, Kumonga leaped onto Godzilla's chest. Kumonga stabbed her legs into Godzilla, causing him to roar in pain. Kumonga's fangs gleamed with venom, and they sank right into Godzilla's chest cavity. The beast tried to reach for Kumonga, but he had already been weakened by the direct blow, and collapsed to the ground.

Through the shaking of the ground, I watched in amazement as Godzilla's eyes closed, and Kumonga screeched in victory.

In total awe, I watched the giant spider crawl up to Godzilla, drawing its babies out of the ground. The swarm of tiny spiders limbed over their mother's back, ready to feed. Then I noticed something. I looked at Kumonga, who was content with her young.

To late, she noticed those fiery eyes open.

Godzilla stood up, as fast as a bolt of lightning flew through the sky. His foot stomped down on the spider's head. Kumonga screeched, her eight legs flailing in the air. Godzilla's mouth flashed blue moments before the blue blast shot out of his mouth, burning the exoskeleton of Kumonga. With one last screech, the spider went limp.

As I struggled from the webs and went to help Ariel, Godzilla continued the blast. It burned all the little spiders, their tiny shrieks combining into one and blasting my eardrums. As Ariel's body slid from the yellow webs, the screeching died down and the blue flashing stopped.

As Godzilla started to stomp back towards the sea, I bent down to Ariel. "Are you alright?" I asked.

Ariel brushed the webs off her bio-suit. "I'm fine," she said.

Ariel's gaze drifted towards Godzilla. "He's so… powerful."

"Hm." I agreed. As I watched the saurian kaiju walk away, something else flying by caught my eye. "Hey," I said. "Is that…?"

I had no time to say anything else as gray gas crowded the entire area. I instinctively bent down, not looking at what was going on. Roars and crashing blasted through the air. Once it stopped, I looked up at the clearing wisps of gray gas. Godzilla was growling at a huge, gray figure in front of it. Realization hit me.

Now, Hedorah was ready.

* * *

Hope the fight was entertaining! Thanks for all the reviews, and i'll see everyone next time!


	6. Rematch

Sorry aout the wait! Thanks for the reviews and enjoy! Happy belated birthday to me and SHINee's member Taemin!

* * *

Hedorah shrieked and gurgled, sending a message to Godzilla that it should back off. However, Godzilla seemed content that Japan was his, and roared a challenge back. Hedorah accepted, bracing itself for the fight.

Godzilla made the first move. It lunged at Hedorah with his claws, slashing against the sludgy skin of Hedorah, but it just bubbled right through. Hedorah apparently felt no pain and lashed out with his huge arm, clubbing Godzilla against his neck. Godzilla stumbled out from the attack, gathering his senses. He realized that his blast was weak from using it against the Kumonga. He knew that Hedorah's skin was too sludgy, and hen leaped at Hedorah's face.

Hedorah shrieked again as Godzilla's claws dug into his eyes. Green blood oozed from the gashes that went across his face. It kept shrieking in pain, but Godzilla felt no mercy. It seemed emotionless. Hedorah, in a last attempt, made a gurgling sound. It grew bigger and bigger until a tube extended from where Hedorah's mouth would be. From the red-tipped end, it shot out a ball of sludge.

Sizzling and disgusting, the sludge flew right through the air… and into Godzilla's eye.

Godzilla roared in pain as the left side of his face began to be eaten away by the acid. His eye was covered in smoke, sizzling with a sound that even made _me _wince, and Godzilla fell to the ground.

Still struggling with his eye, Godzilla didn't notice Hedorah walk up to him. The smog monster than did something that totally amazed me and disgusted me at the same time. I could see the smog monster _deflate_ a little as sludge began to seep out from beneath the creature. The sludge – or more like slime – crawled across the ground at a slow pace, but it had all the quantity to start a flash flood. I didn't want to think about how much danger it would cause if it reached Godzilla, or what would happen if it reached _us_.

I turned to Ariel. "We have got to get out of here NOW!" I shouted over the roars and sizzling. I took her hand, and with out a word, we took off running across the baron landscape.

Our feet pounded the ground and I began to get hot, my lungs protesting. I needed to take a breath and stop, but that would be fatal. As Ariel ran beside me, I felt the pain reach my throat, where it felt like my skin was being singed. I felt sweat run down my forehead, and my heart pounding, but it didn't drown out the sizzling that dawned closer. I looked ahead, not focusing on the death that awaited me from behind. Then I saw our salvation.

A rock wall loomed ahead of us, making a ditch, or a barrier. I figure that if we could get over that, we could outrun the sludge and be safe. I looked at Ariel, who had the same idea as me. We ran faster, putting my legs into a state to where they burned like being stabbed with hot glass! I cried out in pain as we landed on the rocks, but it was worth it, too. We began to climb the rocks, my feet pushing against the solid surface to that it the burning spread to my hips and feet. But we finally reached the top, about 10 meters off the ground.

I collapsed onto the rocks at the top. I nearly cried, with the relief that I didn't have to run anymore. I heaved in through my suit, filtering the air. It felt like drinking. My throat was still burning but the pain in my legs had started to fade away.

Next to me, Ariel had her eyes locked on the battle. I sat up with her, seeing Godzilla struggling in pain as he withered in the pool of sludge. He didn't seem to be dissolving, probably because of his regenerative factor. But his pain increased as Hedorah fired red laser out of its eyes, each one burning through Godzilla's weakened state. Godzilla roared around in pain on the ground as his claws managed to grab on a large boulder and host itself off.

Godzilla, badly burned and really angered, _lifted_ up the boulder, hurling it at Hedorah's head. It hit Hedorah square in its left eye, causing the creature to double over in pain. The eye squeezed shut from eyelids on the side, not opening.

Hedorah ran at Godzilla, its arms stretched out. Godzilla though, easily swung under them. His spikes sliced through the sludgy skin, cutting Hedorah's hands _clean off. _Hedorah howled in pain, its wrists sort off leaking oily-like stuff. Hedorah fired its laser from its right eye, but focused with a lot of power. The beam sizzled through the air. Godzilla countered back, his mouth creating a swirling vortex, firing an equally powered blue blast from his mouth.

The blasts collided. Air went up in a swirling vortex, pushing up and creating a whirling ball of light and death. As both kaiju pushed on their beam, the ball got bigger, expanding throughout the area, vaporizing the ground below it. Suddenly, a sound wave ripped through the air, followed by a larger shockwave behind it. Hedorah and Godzilla were thrown onto the ground. Smoke filled the area, and Ariel and I were also blown off our feet. We crashed into the ground, my right shoulder exploding with pain.

I still couldn't hear anything as the noise and power shredded the air. Groaning, I turned to Ariel, who was also contorted with pain. I screamed as I tried to get up, but no one heard it was it was whipped away in the blast. That was when the ground below us started to crack.

I wanted to shout and yell so bad, but I couldn't find my voice at all! The ground let out a shudder as the blast stripped the dirt off of it. Then, a he crater opened in the ground. It seemed deep and black, but I couldn't get a good look at it as I was spinning to another fall, and nearly certain death.

Above me, as I flailed wildly in the air, the ground closed above me.

* * *

Please comment! More thrills next!


	7. Shiragami's Tree

Here we go! Trying to work on this and ultraman vita's stories as much as i can! So here we go!

* * *

I Rubbed my head. There was the most uncomfortable feeling in my lungs, like ants were crawling down it. I coughed violently, dust coming out like a cloud from my mouth. I struggled to my legs, but I fell immediately back down. That's when I realized... my bio-suit was torn and tattered around me. I felt the room spin as toxic air began to enter my lungs. It burned my throat and seared my lungs. _Ariel _I thought.

Coughing and struggling on the ground, it took a lot of energy just to pull myself off from the ground. I looked around on floor, hoping to see some sort of evidence that Amy was okay. "Ariel!" I called. There was no answer.

Out of lack of confidence and the toxic air, I collapsed to the ground. "No…" I whispered.

All of a sudden, I heard a shriek. I looked up in surprise. The shriek sounded like Ariel. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. My hands slowly reached forward, hooking onto rocks that were closest to me. I dragged my stomach along the dirty, rocky floor, my strong coughing turning into slow wheezing. I knew that I didn't have much time before I would go unconscious.

I looked up, hearing another shriek, but my hearing was fading. Then I saw the light coming from a tunnel in front of me. That was the only possible place the tunnel came from. I slowly dragged my body up to the rocky tunnel. I extended my hand up to the tunnel, and I was able to hoist myself up, and lean against the wall.

The light, if it was even there, became closer. I coughed, resting my head on the stone for a little as I grew weaker. I walked over to the room. My head was dropping, and my feet shuffled to the ground. I entered the next room, and then realized: _I was walking. _

Amazed, I lifted up my head up to see that the air around me was literally shimmering. In front of me was a _tree_. It was so amazing and stunning to see a tree right in front of me, one not surrounded by walls and people. All alone down here, outside of Under-Tokyo. The tree had soft, light-brown bark, its roots going down into the rocks. The tree had hardly any leaves. The only leaves were light green ones that wrapped around elegant, white flowers with sparkling yellow centers. As I looked at the tree, it was like the atmosphere it was giving off healed me. "Nice tree, isn't it?" A voice said from behind me.

There she was. Ariel. Her bio-suit was completely off. She was just in her short jeans and her pink shirt under her nurse's white outfit. "Oh, wow…" I said. "I thought you were dead!"

I took a step towards her, but she seemed to be stronger as if she had been in here longer. She walked around me, her shoes crunching on the rocks. She picked a white flower off the tree, twirling it in her hands. "Ariel?" I asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

This time, Ariel turned towards me. This time she answered. "Oh, I'm fine. In fact, I feel better than ever. I'm finally home."

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Wait, what do you mean?" I asked.

Ariel looked at me. Then, without saying anything, she reached to her head, pulling off her_ face._ Before I could jump to conclusions, I knew that it was just plastic. She then took off her hair, which was a wig. When she was done, it was revealed that she was really Asian, with a soft face and black hair that went just past her shoulders.

"My real name," she began, "is Erika Shiragami."

I stood there out of shock. "…what?" I managed to ask.

"You remember what I told you, right? About the crazy scientist and his daughter who died in the experiment that he labeled _Biollante, _right? Well, I lied. _I _didn't die. I was just victim to a horrible result of an experiment. In that stage, I… accidently killed my father."

My eyes were still fixed on her, in amazement that nearly everything I had heard about her was a lie. But Ariel wasn't done. "I knew that if the government found out what happened they would probably kill me. So I went into hiding, not daring to show my true face again."

"But then, 2012 happened, and we were now trapped in Under-Tokyo. I knew my chances of being found were higher. So I applied as a nurse, knowing some enforcement officer would get injured, and then took care of you. I made you take me here, and that's how I will become what I was a long time ago."

Ariel then stepped up to the tree, right into the center where the branches spread out. Once she was inside, the tree's branches began to move, curling into a huge circle around her. The air shimmered harder, and I closed my eyes, trying to shield myself from the light. When I looked back, the branches were folding back out, and out stepped… Erika.

"Are you surprised that I'm the same?" She asked. "Well you just wait."

Suddenly, behind her, the ground started to open up again. The hole became a cavern the size of Hedorah, and out of it poked a large, dark red leg. A head with a short, toothy snout and large, bat-like ears and an orange nose horn poked out. _Baragon. _The creature must have been resting here when the commotion disturbed it.

It's nose horn glowing, Baragon let out a roar at us, IT began to lunged, its jaws wide open, when out of the ground came, three large, snake-like vines tipped with, toothy, snake-like heads. They launched themselves into Baragon, sizzling as the heads burrowed into his body. Baragon roared in pain as some acidic orange liquid that reminded me of tree sap went into Baragon. Baragon tried to pull away, but the vines were too strong. Erika smiled.

Baragon's nose horn then glowed harder, and out of his mouth came a fiery orange beam. It sliced through the vines, causing the heads to fall from Baragon's body onto the floor. The rest of the vines retreated, and Erika howled in pain. Baragon quickly turned around and back into the floor.

Erika fell to the floor and rolled around. "No... no!" She cried. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

I saw that the vines were fused with her legs, more appeared, hiding her legs… if they were there anymore. Her mouth jutted out and bubbled, turning into a crocodile-like snout filled with long, sharp teeth. Her head narrowed as orange rolled over her eyes as they went to the sides again. Her arms disappeared into a mass of green. He body curled over, So that she was almost sitting up. Then her stomach jutted forwards in a spasm of pain. One last shriek from what I knew of Erika echoed around the cavern until it became a roar of fury. Her stomach bubbled over, green strands racing across it. Finally, the rest filled up and bubbled with orange liquid.

I backed against the wall and watched this in horror. Images filled my mind from a while back, from when I was only a couple years old. Reports of something strange at the Shiragami house, images of weird creature, project… Biollante. Erika had transformed into Biollante. "Oh, God…" I whispered.

As I watched, Biollante increased in size, nearly as big as Hedorah. She hauled herself back into the red daylight.

* * *

Okay, thanks to Godzilla989 and Imikid for all the reviews! But please leave YOUR feedback about how i did!


	8. An Enemy Falls, Another One Rises

Wow! I posted yesterday, right? Whatever...

* * *

"Oh shit, please God, no…" I whispered. I was huddled up against the tree, trying to prevent myself from being chocked by the gasses. I was to shocked to think of anything. I kept looking at the vines on the floor, thinking of Erika…

Wait… the vines! That was it! I quickly ran over to the vines, taking a strip of a large one off. It hurt my hands and made them bleed, but I took it back under the tree. Then I took a flower off the tree, and it still gave off a nice energy. I put the flower over my mouth and nose and then wrapped the strand of vine around the flower and my head. That way, I had a little gas mask, but I didn't know how long I would last.

Feeling more charged and energetic, I went over to the hole Biollante made on the ground, and fortunately for me there were a lot of cracks and juts in the wall. I stuck my hand into a crack, straining as I lifted the rest of my body higher. My hands then grabbed the next crack higher than me, and I allowed my feet to find the ledge I had been standing on the moment before. I was way harder with the flower over my mouth. I felt like leaves were sliding down my throat and I had to breath harder than normal.

However, I eventually made it to the top, but I had to be careful not to gasp or I would inhale all the pollen from the flower. Instead I lay there, looking up at the red sky. Then I realized something: there were no giant footsteps, no roars and cries of battle. Where were the kaiju?

I quickly scrambled up to my feet, and all I saw was the barren landscape around me, so rocky and red that you could expect a mars rover to roll across your path at any second. But besides that, where was the –

The ground ruptured in front of me, exploding in a massive tidal wave of earth and rock. I lifted my hand in front of my mouth and my other arm in front in front of my forehead. Sludge and plants rose out of the hole as Hedorah was constricted by Biollante. Vines that wrapped around its middle all the way up to its head almost seemed to dissolve into Hedorah's skin, but it didn't seem to matter much.

Hedorah grabbed onto land, coming out of the ground and dragging itself out. However, Biollante followed, the massive body of glowing sap and vines following her body. Biollante opened her huge mouth, and the red and orange stomach glowed harder, and a stream of burning sap came out of her mouth. Hedorah withered on the ground in pain, but it still tried to put up a struggle.

As I was watching this, I realized that Godzilla wasn't here. But I couldn't focus on that for too long, because of the two kaiju in front of me. Then I saw it. The vines from Biollante also trailed down into the hole she made. I wondered… if Erika was still Biollante, she would still have her own thoughts, right? What had Kazuko said earlier?

_"As Hedorah consumes pollution, it also makes pollution, in the form of smog. If this keeps up, in about a year, the whole planet will die, just like Venus…"_

And then Ariel – I mean Erika - came…

_"H…how did you get here? And where did you get that suit?"_

No way! Had she heard that? She going to kill Hedorah1 but wait, there was one more thing, after we came upon Kumonga's nest…

_"He's so… powerful."_

And the that was when that horrible thought occurred to me… "Oh, Hell, no…" I moaned.

I sprinted to the hole in the ground, which wasn't for because I had only been blasted away several meters. When I looked down into the hole, my suspicions became real.

Godzilla was down there, vines impaling his hands to the ground and wrapping around his throat and legs. I couldn't be right… was Erika going to find a way to use Godzilla's energy? I couldn't decide what to do, and then a loose vine hurtled toward me, and I jumped to evade it but I got nailed in the stomach, sending me flying back into the ground. I rubbed my head and looked up at the fight before me.

Hedorah released a laser from his eyes, cutting through several vines and causing Biollante to roar in pain. Hedorah then fired a sludge bomb from its tube, hitting Biollante above her eye, causing her to look away for a second. Hedorah rushed forward, but unfortunately for Hedorah, Biollante had more than one head.

As Hedorah jumped through the air, One of Biollante's vines stretched out like a cobra, and then Hedorah just stood there in the middle of the air. He didn't need support as the vine went _right through _Hedorah's eye.

Hedorah tried to let out a shriek of pain but was hit by a bolt of shock. Biollante dragged Hedorah closer, her mouth opening and stomach glowing red. As Hedorah watched helpless, Biollante's mouth opened, a blast of acidic sap shooting out of it.

Hedorah's head blew _clean off! _

The body of Hedorah then fell to the ground, landing with a thud. Biollante turned back to the hole with Godzilla.

As I watched, I thought about who was inside the monster. Erika was directing the monster. She was the monster. Who had killed others in her quest for herself to live… I just couldn't believe her. I couldn't believe myself. What I was about to do.

I rushed towards the hole, pulling my gun out. I quickly aimed and fired at the vines of Biollante. The right vine snapped, setting Godzilla's hand free. I reloaded, and fired at the other arm. I went to reload again, but all of my bullets were gone. However, Godzilla took the liberty off ripping one of the vines off his mouth, which immediately glowed after. The blue blast incinerated the vines wrapping his legs. He let out a roar that made the earth around the hole tremble.

As Biollante roared in pain and surprise, more pissed off than ever, Godzilla burst out from the ground.

* * *

Well, not alot, huh? But I hoped you like it!


	9. Godzilla vs Biollante

Here we go. IT's time for the ultimate face off! Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Biollante roared in fury as Godzilla burst out of the ground. She stumbled back as Godzilla threw himself at her. Her vines shot at Godzilla, making weird shrieks and moans as they opened they opened their toothy jaws. They tried to attack Godzilla, but he knew what would happen. Godzilla arched his tail around his head, slapping into one vine so hard that I could hear the vine nearly rip off Biollante. His claws shredded a second vine, the shrieking head spinning onto the ground and oozing green plant juices.

Godzilla, balancing on his tail, rammed his feet into Biollante's stomach. She was driven backwards, the top part of her body hitting the ground and kicking up dust. She howled in pain, but the dust hid her screaming jaws from sight.

Godzilla rushed forward into the now thinning dust. I squinted into the dust, trying to see what was happening when Godzilla just… stopped.

Godzilla was roaring in pain, and moving backwards as if he was being… pushed. His tail went from being a blurry shadow to a real object with detail. Biollante soon followed out, still a distance away. She seemed to be satisfied with something, and then I saw the vine stretch from her… into and through Godzilla's knee.

As I winced, Godzilla grimaced and tried to push forwards against the raging mutant. However, Biollante was bigger, and seemed to be stronger. She howled again, but this time it seemed to be a cry of joy. Godzilla let out the roar that he was fighting back as another vine went straight through his hand.

Biollante's glowing stomach pulsed again. She opened her jaws wide, unleashing a jet of acidic sap at the struggling Godzilla. Godzilla tried to pull away, but the acid substance still reached him as he tried to dodge. His head and neck were pulled out of the way, but his shoulder, right arm and flank got drenched in the sap.

After that, Godzilla roared in agony as the parts of his skin that got hit by the sap started _smoldering. _The acid burned through hiss grey hide, until I saw red muscle exposed. Biollante wasn't done, however, as another vine struck his other shoulder. Biollante cried out in near-victory.

Just, then Godzilla looked up. Even in the red air, I could see the flash of the fire in his eyes. The vine that recently went into Godzilla's shoulder turned red. The air began to shimmer around it, as if its temperature was slowly rising… the vine began steaming, and it turned so hot and red that it began to be lit with fire and go up in flames! The same soon happened for the vines in his hand and shoulder.

As Biollante released her grip on Godzilla, his wounds were covered in fire. They healed at a faster rate then what they usually did. From his head, arms and legs pulsing orange waves of energy spread all throughout his body down to his core. Godzilla roared a deafening roar; like thunder had went off right beside my ear. As Biollante looked on in shock, Godzilla's body glowed entirely orange; a pulsing wave of energy that morphed into all colors erupted from Godzilla's stomach. It shocked the air, the hairs on my back going ridged and hot, and I hit the ground. The waves came in contact and exploded mountains, creating whirling sandstorms and blinding dust. Shielding my eyes, I heard the sound that was most important… the energy coming into contact with Biollante.

There was a roar… a moan… a shriek… despair and anger and pain combining into one single sound. I almost felt sad for Biollante. But there was a part of me that was glad to see that devious soul go away.

With a final moan, everything became quiet.

I couldn't see Godzilla, but I could hear the sound of the jet that was landing not too far away. The blue and black jet, just like my uniform, cut its engine and the door opened.

The first person to step out was Kazuko. I saw her smile first, and then I filled with joy. I ran over to her and she went over to me, and we wrapped our arms around each other. "Oh, God, I'm so glad you're okay!" I said.

"And I'm so glad you're still alive!" Kazuko exclaimed. "Goro and Hayato told me everything when I came to."

After that, Goro and Hayato stepped out of the jet. Hayato stood behind Goro as Goro scowled at me. "What were you thinking, Akira!" he shouted. "Violating orders, the _law_…"

"Wait, Goro!" Kazuko shouted. All of our eyes turned to her. She paused before speaking again.

I took a deep breath, and told them everything. I told them how Ariel forced me to come with her, and how we ran into Kumonga, Hedorah, and Godzilla. I told them how we fell into this cavern in the ground, and how we found this magical tree that purified the air. Then there was the part where Ariel was Erika, and how she beat up Baragon and Hedorah and finally fought Godzilla, but was killed.

"So it's a crazy story, but it really happened, every part of it" I finished.

Goro nodded, but he then asked, "Do you have any proof that it happened?" he asked.

I thought for a second. I could show them the hole with the tree, because Hedorah and Baragon were away, and Erika was… dead. But then I heard those large, ominous footsteps behind us, and then I came up with my answer. "Just ask Godzilla" I said.

Out of the thinning smoke came the big, gray beast with his pale-blue dorsal spines glinting against the red air. Everyone, including me, looked up to see Godzilla, gasping for breath, staring at us.

"He's probably weakened from his nuclear pulse" I said.

Godzilla continued looking down at us. No one dared move or even breath. Then there was a moment where Godzilla turned his head… and his eyes met with mine.

It was like a totally new world filled with pain and fire. Burning, withering corpses, raging fire and cries and moans of pain and sorrow, like ghosts haunting and scolding everyone from what had happened. I nearly covered my ears, but then the images stopped.

Godzilla dipped his head to me, and then walked off, each footstep making the ground rumble beneath my feet. As I watched Godzilla walk away, my eyes were distracted by something else.

Sparkling yellow dust was fluttering across the ground, floating near Godzilla's head. It sparkled and shimmered, and I found myself not blinking. It was then that the dust spun around, and the golden image of a sparkling girl looked down at me. I only recognized, but I realized who it was: the young Erika, when she was in the first… accident.

I swear I heard a sweet giggle fill the air, pleasing my ears and making me smile. The golden Erika looked down at me, her eyes shining with happiness. But then, there was pain… Erika was starting to feel pain. Her pain turned to horror, her golden figure gasping for breath. Her face spun around, a cry tuning into a monster roar. Soon, there was a crocodile-like green head filled with menace taking in the world.

Before anyone could do _anything, _A green vine shot out of the dust and wrapped around Godzilla's throat.

* * *

And you all thought she was dead! Big surprise, hugh?


	10. The battle continues and ends?

Well, i hope you like! That's all i can say right now.

* * *

I cried out in surprise. Godzilla began chocking, white foam beginning to pour out of his mouth. Out of the yellow dust, several more vines and Biollante's head came out of the dust. Soon, Biollante was back in her solid form.

Godzilla reached up to pry the vine off his neck. His claws scratched the vine around his throat. His claws cut into the plant material, but it caused acidic blood to flow onto his hands, causing them to burn. Godzilla cried a roar that was cut off as Biollante pulled him closer.

As Godzilla tried to dig his feet into the ground, Biollante pulled him closer to prevent her vine from ripping. Godzilla spun around willingly, his spines lighting up. His fiery eyes flashed, followed by his mouth lighting up blue, and finally… the only thing that came out of his jaws was blue smoke. Biollante cried with glee.

Biollante's stomach started to pulse and glow again, but this time, something was different. She didn't open her mouth to fire out acidic sap, but lines started to appear in the orange bulb in her stomach. The lines divided her stomach into eights, and as the lines grew darker and thicker, her stomach _opened._

Inside her stomach was a swirling mass of pulsating sap. Biollante opened her stomach wider, so that nearly all you could see of her was the red, orange, and yellow interior of her. The sap, like fire spread, out, and red vines, like the ones that she already had. The vines were shorter, and spread out, reaching for the trapped Godzilla.

Godzilla dug his claws into the ground, trying to pull away from Biollante. But she was more than 20 meters taller than him, and she was bulkier, and much likely stronger. Godzilla could slow Biollante down, but he couldn't stop her.

"Oh, no…" I moaned. My mind rushed with ideas. My thoughts kept flashing back to the yellow dust, when the flashing image of the younger Erika's laugh turn into the horrible, earth-quaking moan of Biollante. I couldn't help wondering if Erika was gone, or if the kaiju that was always locked up inside her had been set loose.

I turned back towards the rest of the team. "We have to do something!" I shouted. As I shouted the words, I realized that my voice was dry and cracked. I barely recognized myself. From being calm and flexible, now I sounded crazed and desperate. Even as I thought this, I kept talking to the rest of my team.

"If Biollante absorbs… eats… or whatever! If that happens, Biollante will be nearly indestructible! We have to help out Godzilla!"

For a while, everyone was silent, except for the horrible sounds of struggle and pain behind us. "Oh, come _on!_" I cried. "I've been a part of this team for nearly a year, and we've had all these different crazy gadgets. Why don't you have anything _now!"_

Everyone was still silent, until Goro spoke. "It's not that easy, Akira" he said. "We can't just leap into the middle of the battle, go in and protect some monster you like! We have no idea of what the monster's true intentions are. What if he wants to kill us?"

I was silent for a little. What I said next surprised me. It came out like a whisper, silent like a ghost. "If it wasn't for Godzilla, I would have been a pile of bones in sludge, or a main course for baby spiders. Maybe _you _can't barge into the middle of the battle and help out, but _I _can."

I marched up to the jet, climbing into the jet and quickly going through the weapons in the back. My eyes fell upon and large, round blaster with a glowing green case attached to it. It was good enough for me, so I lifted it up. It weighed about a ton in my hands, but I managed to start to lug it outside.

Before I could step outside, Kazuko stopped me. She placed her hand on my shoulder, holding it as firm as she could.

"Akira… what's going through your head?" she asked.

I put the blaster down, and sighed. I took time to think about it all. "Well…" I began. "I have I feeling that Biollante just needs to be destroyed. Biollante seems literally a monster. It's like Erika needs to be free. Her soul is unwillingly powering the monster. So in a way, Biollante's _human, _too. I can't just stand and watch her be forced into nothing."

Kazuko dropped her hand, and in silence, watched me walk outside.

The sides of the blaster lit up blue as I prepared to pull the trigger. However, the blaster was pushed away from Biollante to the ground. "Sorry, Akira. You can't use that" Hayato's voice interrupted. "That weapon's highly classified, and hasn't even be released as a government weapon."

"What does it do?" I asked out of curiosity, and thinking that it might be useful against Biollante.

Hayato hesitated before speaking. "It's sort of an acidic compound of different chemicals that will dissolve and weaken even the hardest of substances until they can be ultimately destroyed. We kept it in the jet because it is highly dangerous and isn't even legal."

Goro put his hand on the blaster. His voice became scolding like a father to his son. "Akira, you need to give the gun to me _now."_

All was quiet until there was a searing sound. I looked up, and orange vine grabbing Godzilla's leg. All of a sudden, the grip on the gun released. "Kazuko, what are you doing?" I heard.

I spun around, looking at Kazuko, her hands stretched out, one blocking Goro, the other one near the gun. "Go, Akira. Shoot!" she shouted.

I heard sounds of footsteps behind me. I immediately spun around and pointed my gun at Hayato, and he froze. "Don't move." I said. I then turned back towards Biollante. Then, that regret took over my head. By destroying Biollante, I would probably destroy Erika, too…

Godzilla howled as another orange vine wrapped around his arm. Godzilla was pulled closer to Biollante, more orange, red, and yellow vines wrap around him.

"Hurry, Akira!" Kazuko shouted.

As Biollante's stomach opened wider, another thought dawned on me. If I hit Erika, too, would that make me a murderer… ah, damn it, no…

"AKIRA!"

Before I could throw down the gun, I closed my eyes tight and fired.

* * *

I don't know what to say, and i'm to lazy to type anything. =D


	11. A Happy Death

This is going to be my last update for a while. I'm going on vacation, but hopefully i'l work on my stories there and update when I get back. Enjoy!

* * *

A missile-like capsule fired from the blaster. Time seemed to slow down. Goro stopped struggling, and everyone's gaze followed the capsule. I flew through the air, whistling like a hawk about to dive bomb its prey. After those brief seconds for when my eyes were open, I closed them again.

This time, everything was silent. The whistling of the capsule was the grim reaper, making the living quake and the dead moan. And then, that was when I heard the thud of the capsule colliding into Biollante.

The shockwave flew through the ground, making me jump off the ground and sending a jolt through my body. My eyes shot open, and I could see the scene in front of me.

The capsule had hit the base of Biollante's neck. Against her skin it seemed bright green, bubbling more than her acid sap. Godzilla fell to the ground, the vines coming from Biollante retracting back to her side. She howled in pain, actually muting the sound in my ears for a second. The rest of what happened I hardly remember. I recall the acid tearing at the left side of her neck. The rest was a blur of moans and thrashing.

Finally, the turning point arrived. With a ground-shaking stomp, Godzilla rose from the ground. In near slow-motion, Biollante looked up in horror as Godzilla stepped up to her. With a bellowing roar that shook everyone's hearts, causing them to burn like fire and to feel the pain that Godzilla felt years ago, his mouth started to glow blue.

As Godzilla concentrated the energy in his mouth, the blue turned to red, the wisps of smoke becoming spouts of flame. Finally, a red-orange beam erupted from his mouth.

It collided with Biollante right above her stomach before creating a shower of sparks with the acid, erupting into flame. As Biollante gave one last shriek of pain, Godzilla concentrated his beam more, blowing Biollante's head _clean off._

The beam slowly evaporated and disappeared into the air. However, that light was replaced by the light that came from both parts of Biollante's body, dissolving once again into golden dust. This time, the dust floated into the air, shimmering with as much beauty and grace as last time. With a sudden flash of golden light, what was left of Biollante was gone.

Then, Godzilla looked down at us again. A soft growl came from his throat, as if he would spare us. It was nothing like 'Oh, gee, I like you, goodbye!' It was something as someone looking down at someone else who was lesser than them. As if he was _sparing _us. But iwas too relieved to feel humiliated.

As Godzilla turned and walked away, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Goro, and I knew that I would have to be ready to face whatever punishment I would get.

"Akira" he said. "You're in a lot of trouble." I lowered my head, and if I didn't feel humiliated before, I did now. But Goro wasn't done.

"However, you did manage to help defeat Biollante, and Godzilla went off in peace. You followed your instinct, and it turned out to be the right thing to do. So you have escaped most of the punishment I will give you."

My mood brightened up, but my smile was hidden because of the flower that was still over my mouth. I listened more intently as Goro continued. "Kazuko, get Akira back to the ship and give him a fresh source of oxygen. Hayato, come with me so that we can examine the tree that Akira mentioned."

I watched as Hayato followed Goro back to the hill of rocks where me and Erika fell to the tree. I watched their bodies shimmer against the heat that rose up from the ground. As they disappeared suddenly as if they fell over a Cliffside, I turned back to Kazuko, who was smiling. "I really, really look up to you Akira" she said. She then wrapped her arms around me and I patted her head. When she pulled away, I saw that she was nearly in tears. "Come on" I said. "Let's get some oxygen for me."

Kazuko nodded, and sniffling, she turned around towards the jet. I began to follow her, but then I saw something against the landscape that shouldn't be there. My feet thudded the ground as I took off across the ground. "Akira, what are you doing?" I heard Kazuko shout, but I didn't stop to answer her question as I bent down to pick up… a young girl.

Her black hair fell down to her shoulders, and she might have been a couple years younger than me. I had never seen her before, but that young face reminded me of someone… and then I realized that _this _was the girl I saw in the dust. This was the young Erika.

The girl's eyes, which had been closed, slowly opened. Then she spoke. Her voice was groggy and cracked, but so sweet at the same time…

"Thank you" she said weakly. As I stared in awe, Erika continued. "You set me free. Biollante was a mistake, a monster that was never meant to be. I was desperately trying to get rid of Biollante when the monster took control of me so that it could live on… but it's over now… I'm so sorry…"

Erika's sorrow as she smiled, and her body slowly began to glow as she smiled wider, she disappeared, her dust flying into the air.

Kazuko stepped up beside me. "Akira… she whispered.

I stood up. It was all right that Kazuko didn't know what to say. I couldn't believe that Erika had to die, but she seemed happy that it was all over. So I guess I could be happy for her, too. I turned to Kazuko. "Let's go" I whispered.

It was a little while later before we were back on the jet. I had an oxygen tank around my back with a respirator that hung down on my shoulder. There was fresh oxygen in the plane, but I would need to take deep breaths from the respirator every so often.

Kazuko and I had been quiet the whole time we had been on the plane. When Goro and Hayato began speaking again, the sound was strange to my ears, almost alien.

Goro seemed happy. "We have found great results from the tree" Goro said. "We conducted many tests while we were down there, and tests are being conducted now."

Hayato looked up from whatever he had been doing, and explained to us what the tree did. "The tree has, as we all know, extraordinary purification abilities, being able to root in the toughest of soil and most toxic air. We don't know how this is possible, but that's what I'm trying to find out now.

"The tree's flowers help produce clean air, as Akira had found out. That is because the tree has the remarkable ability to re-root itself into different soil, like some other plants. However, the tree has taken it to the next level, being able to take off branches and replacing in different soil. As a result, we could probably figure out how to clean the atmosphere of the earth in a couple years, maybe. And we've already started."

Hayato stepped to the side to show us about 20 small pots, all filled with small branches of the tree. Kazuko gasped. "Oh my god, that's great!"

Goro smiled and nodded. "Alright, then. Hayato, start up the jet!"

Hayato nodded, and went to the cockpit with Kazuko. Goro took the chance, and stepped up to me. "Akira" he said, his voice lowered. "I know that you've been through a lot in the past few days, and I know…"

"Stop" I said urgently, looking out into the distance.

Goro was puzzled. "Akira, what…"

"No, just stop!" I shouted. I ran to the window looking where Biollante had blasted Hedorah's head off. Godzilla's nuclear pulse had covered most of the carcass, but now it was moving..

The black sludge in the center of the Hedorah was bubbling and pulsing, a low gurgling coming from the center of its body. All of a sudden, a bang came from its body, and the stomach _erupted_.

Dust and sludge flew from the ground, showering the window and making me jolt back. As I turned back to the spot where Hedorah was, I saw something black with two, glowing, red eyes fly away.

* * *

Not much, but i nad to do that. Please review, blah blah, blah.


	12. Pursuit

Okay, I'm back from vacation! I'm going to leave the chapters up for a little bit, and once i'm ready i'll put up another one because i actually finished this story! I also started a new story, which of now is just called prehistoric clash 2. If you haven't read prehistoric clash already and you want to read prehistoric clash 2 i advise you read the first one because it is a direct sequel. i'm pretty psyched about it cause i promised to write it a couple months ago.

Also, i haven't updated Ultraman Vita in a while, so i will probably work on that next.

So without further ado, let's go on with the story!

* * *

"Shit!" I cried. "How is that thing still alive?" I ran to the cockpit where Hayato and Kazuko were preparing to take off. I could see them jump when I started talking urgently. "Kazuko, you have to follow Hedorah!" I nearly shouted.

"Wait, what?" I could tell that Kazuko was terrified. I remembered that she would be totally afraid of the same kaiju that had nearly killed her and knocked her out for a while. "Akira, you can't be serious!"

"No, we have to follow Hedorah!" I said, shouting this time. If we let it get away, Hayato's plan can't work! We can't purify the planet if there's still a constant supply of toxic air! Please, Kazuko!"

Kazuko was quiet, and didn't say anything. I began to grow impatient. Time was being wasted, and if we didn't do something soon, what I was saying now would be another discussion in a sea of talk that would never be brought up again or used. Finally, it was Hayato that spoke. "Kazuko, Akira's got a point" he said. If we don't get going, the world will be back to what it was again."

Then, Goro stepped in. "Kazuko…" was all he needed to say before Kazuko sighed.

"Alright!" She said, and we all smiled. "But I'm calling the shots. Hayato, I want you and Goro to help fire the weapons."

Hayato was puzzled. "But… I always fly up here…" Goro gave him a look, and Hayato came with him.

Kazuko turned towards me. "I'll be flying this time, and Akira, I can't think of a better co-pilot right now."

I smiled. "Let's go!" I yelled, jumping into the seat next to her. "Hayato already cleared everything for takeoff…" Kazuko said.

I had never really flown up here before, so I asked, "so are we clear for takeoff?"

Kazuko giggled. "Yes, we are."

"We're with the weapons!" Goro called.

"Alright!" Kazuko said. "Let's go kick some dirty ass!"

I laughed at her choice of words despite myself. I cheered as the jet fired up, and we took off from the ground. Once we were high in the sky, my expression turned serious, and I tried my best to sharpen my senses, looking for something that stood out in the red sky…

"There it is!" I shouted, noticing something in the sky. I could only see the back because it was dead ahead of us, but it was big and dark gray, and a slight red glow reflected on the dirty clouds around it.

Kazuko nodded, and called to Goro and Hayato, "Fire spider missiles!"

"Roger that" Goro said. Not too long after he finished speaking, large blasts came from the jet, and several heat-seeking missiles were launching through the air at Hedorah. I watched intently as the missiles gained towards Hedorah.

I cried in joy as one missile gained up towards Hedorah, the tip striking its side. The missile exploded, but Hedorah avoided most of the blast by diving down. The rest of the missiles exploded when they came into contact with each other. Hedorah then dove down more and dropped from sight.

"Where is it?" Kazuko cried.

I couldn't give her an answer, but then I heard a hovering that came from behind us… "Oh, shit…" I breathed.

"What is it?" Kazuko asked, but I didn't answer her as I heard the hovering change into a charging. "Roll to the side!" I cried.

"Huh?" Kazuko asked. I desperately pulled the steering…wheel… thing from her grasp, making the jet roll to the side viciously, and giving us a full view of a red laser shoot past the jet and out of sight. I let go of my grasp, and Kazuko straightened the plane. "You're welcome" I said.

Kazuko dismissed it. "So now what do we do? Hedorah's behind us and if we fire the missiles it will -"

Kazuko was cut off as there was a loud bump and the jet shook as something connected with the back of the jet. I – and apparently Kazuko – knew what it was. "Hedorah's on the plane!" We both cried in panic.

The controls immediately began to spin out of control, as Hedorah almost seemed to have control of the plane. Black sludge began to seep down the windows, and sparks began to fly from the controls, making us try to brush off our clothes before they could catch on fire.

"How are we going to get rid of this thing?" Kazuko cried, the windows began to his from the toxicity and heat. All of a sudden, I saw a flash of blue out the window, and the weight lifted off the jet. I saw Hedorah crash to the ground and shriek in pain, and I saw a blur of gray scales, and heard that familiar, soul-churning roar.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked.

* * *

I guess it's a little short, but i wrote this a little while after i woke up.


	13. Hedorah strikes again

Alright, here we go! This chapter's longer than last time, and I hope you like the fight!

* * *

Hedorah soun around through the air and rammed Godzilla in the stomach, causing him to bend over. Godzilla dug his claws into the sides of Hedorah, throwing him towards the ground. Hedorah roared in fury.

A blinding light came from Hedorah, and he now had enough energy to fully transform into the final stage of Hedorah. The Hedorah he transformed into was smaller, only about the size of Godzilla. But from what I had learned about eating skittles, the smaller ones usually pack a more powerful flavor. I didn't doubt Hedorah for one second.

"Kazuko, what should we do?" I asked.

Kazuko was silent, before finally saying, "We're just going to let the battle decide itself."

Shocked, I could only turn back towards the battle.

Godzilla charged his breath, but he didn't have enough energy. Hedorah rammed him straight-on, sending him flying into a nearby hill. He landed with a bang, sending dust and rubble flying. Godzilla growled from the wreck, answered by a much louder shriek from Hedorah.

Godzilla stood up, shaking rubble off himself. He stared at Hedorah, and I could see his fiery eyes formulate a plan…

Godzilla charged full-speed at Hedorah, going surprisingly fast. Hedorah charged at Godzilla, too, but Godzilla had a quicker reaction. As soon as the two were about to collide, Godzilla quickly sidestepped, his tail arching around Hedorah's middle section, and dragging him down to the ground.

As Hedorah's head smacked against the ground, Godzilla leapt at his face, his fist punching into Hedorah's left eye. Hedorah shrieked in pain as Godzilla pushed farther into Hedorah's eye. I saw Godzilla's muscles flex, and he brought his hand out, holding something that looked like a giant pearl.

"What the hell is that…" I whispered, slightly disgusted.

"I don't know…" Kazuko said. "Maybe it's that thing that keeps Hedorah alive, or the source of his regenerative powers…"

Hedorah flung Godzilla off, causing him to fly through the air and skid hundreds of meters. The pearl-like object fell from Godzilla's hand and shatter against the ground. Hedorah charged after Godzilla again.

"Follow them!" I shouted.

Kazuko stopped circling the area and put the jet into full speed, close to the dust billowing up from Hedorah's path. As I looked up, I saw we were nearing the ocean.

And if you remember the calming, blue-green rolling waves teaming with life, then you would be totally disappointed if you came here. More than half of the fish and other life had disappeared from the sea; there was hardly any big life. Most life had found small, clean water pockets under the water, and had adapted to living in mud, and most animals were now kept in safe zoos. But the color was really what was missing. It was such a gut-wrenching black near the shore, and I always have to look away when I see it.

I guess it's like the ocean of Hell.

Godzilla slowly got up, but it was just in time to see Hedorah just next to him. Godzilla grabbed on to Hedorah, and both were in an endless struggle.

Kazuko shook her head. I took note of the action and asked her "What is it?"  
I asked.

Kazuko sighed, as if the answer was so obvious. In the boiling, polluted waters near the shore, Hedorah has an advantage. If the battle gets taken into the water, Hedorah would probably start to win the fight."

What she said didn't concern me didn't worry me much, but I was still worried. If Hedorah did have an advantage, our jet wasn't prepared with torpedoes, and our missiles could easily hurt Godzilla.

Godzilla's claws dug into the ground, restraining Hedorah from taking the upper hand. Hedorah's sludgy feet couldn't get a good hold on the ground, but his feet did serve another purpose, and Hedorah did have a plan.

Hedorah began to release massive amounts of sludge from his feet, burning into Godzilla's feet and causing him to slowly slip. Hedorah's right eye began to glow red, and he began to charge a beam.

Godzilla began to charge his own blast, with hopes that he could counter the beam, but at that moment, he slipped, and several things happened at once.

Hedorah's beam sailed over Godzilla's head, landing in the water and causing it to boil and churn. As Godzilla's feet slid on the steaming sludge, he sank his claws into the sludge of Hedorah's abdomen, and spun around to the other side of Hedorah. Hedorah's body followed, and saw Godzilla rise up, his mouth gleaming with blue energy…

The blast went right through Hedorah's head, ripping out his right eye and regenerative source, and they both sailed and disappeared into the boiling, toxic water. The rest of Hedorah's body crumpled to the ground, finally dead. Godzilla sent a blast all over Hedorah's body, setting it on fire. He put his foot down on the carcass with no sign of pain at all, and roared in victory.

We then got a call from Hayato. "The sensors show no sign of life, besides Godzilla, of course."

Kazuko let out a whoosh of air and I slumped down in my seat. "It's finally over" I said, relieved and tired.

We watched for a while more a Godzilla finished his roar that had been carrying on for a long time, and then leapt over the boiling shoreline, landing with a splash in the deeper, cooler waters.

"Let's go" Kazuko said.

I felt better than I have ever had in a long time. As I saw Godzilla's head poke above the rolling waves, I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Alrighty then! There's one more chapter left! I hoped you like thsi one, and please, please review!


	14. Several Months later

This was my most succsesful story ever, so i must say thank oyu to everyone who read this and especially to the people that reviewed. Here is the final chapter!

* * *

I SAT outside the entrance to under Tokyo, feeling something I haven't felt in years: the air from outside. I had no bio-suit, no respirator or even the tree's flowers over my mouth. I was breathing oxygen from the atmosphere around me.

Hayato's plan had worked perfectly. The branches had been raised and nurtured before being put out into the air. Scientists found out how to breed the trees, shipping them out with special care all over the world. New York, L.A, San Francisco, Mexico City, London, Buenos Aries, Shanghai, Beijing, Osaka, Sendai, Bombay, London, Paris, Moscow and Sydney, and other various cities all over the world received the tree samples.

The trees multiplied, and became one of the most populous plants on the planet. They worked their magic, and slowly, earth became cleaner.

As all this happened, our team became famous worldwide, noted for helping the defeat of Biollante and the 'discovery' of the tree. We got awards and funds and our base and technology was upgraded drastically, and Hayato doesn't even know how to work everything to perfection yet.

But the star of everything in the worldwide news was _me. _News all over the world wanted to get my story for a month. I realized that if I hadn't gone with Erika on our little adventure, we probably wouldn't have gotten in time to turn the tide of the battle. I was the hero of some people for a month or two. For God's sake, I got _fan mail! _Don't get me wrong, it was nice to live in the glory of a while. All of this gave plenty of time for the trees to grow.

Now it was an extra two months after that, and I was sitting outside, able to feel the heat on my skin, and the sun shining from the sky, half of the red clouds replaced by ozone. It was like swimming in heaven for me. And everyone was allowed an hour a day outside, giving the earth time to heal from human impact. And I kept sitting there, lost in thought.

"What's going on?" a sweet voice from behind me asked.

I felt like I had been given a jolt, distracting me from my thoughts. I turned and saw Kazuko, her black hair shining in the sun. "Whoa, Kazuko," I said, "You look great!"

Kazuko smiled and nodded. "I feel great, too." She sat down next to me, giving me warmth than usual. We watched group of kids run by, laughing and having fun before resuming our talk.

"So a happy ending, huh?" I asked.

Kazuko stared out into the opening. "I guess so" she said. "I can't help feeling that everything is right, though.

I nodded. "I know" I said. "I've been having dreams about Erika as a girl all the time now. She was happy and kept thanking me, but I can help feeling like that losing her is a bad thing. But all the same, I guess it's a happy ending."

Before anything else could happen, Kazuko leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. It was nothing major, but it made me feel hot and uncomfortable. We might as well have been complete strangers making out. "Well, I'll see you later, Akira" Kazuko said, getting up and going back to Under-Tokyo.

I still hadn't moved out of shock, and as she went I put my hand to my cheek, where the spot where her lips had touched my skin, still glowing warm. Before I knew it, I was laughing to myself. It was a happy ending indeed.

I then looked up into the sky, a sudden dazzling light catching my attention. Golden dust fell from the clouds, creating the face of Erika, giggling and smiling. She was wisped away on the wind, her laugh ringing around my ears before a gust of wind carrying her sound away from me.

I looked around, and no one else seemed to notice what had just happened. Then I realized, Erika wasn't gone. Her soul was with the earth, and with _me._

"See you later, Erika" I whispered, turning around back inside.

THE END…

The ocean was still murky from the fight of the two kaiju that had taken place months ago. However, fish had started coming back, small groups of small fry nestling in the shallows.

A small school of fish drifted near the bottom of the water, meters below sunlight. As the fish's eyes darted around under water, they were suddenly illuminated by a red glow coming from the bottom of the ocean. They darted away as starfish began to crawl they're way over to the light.

The starfish slowly made an ovular ring about a couple meters thick around an oval red light with a big black dot in the center, green veins running through the source of the light. The starfish slowly fused, forming an orange brown crust.

As the now-jagged ring around the light seeped a sticky, gray substance. The light grew brighter. Unlucky sea creatures got caught and fused into the structure of the sludge that seeped from the new eye of Hedorah.

…OR NOT…

* * *

**Author's Note**

Once again, this was my most succsesful story ever! I really want to thank Imikid and Godzilla898 for all the revfiews they gave, which helped me out alot! I also want to thank CMCMC, whose reviews gave me alot of determination to finish the story.

There WILL DEFINATLY be a sequel. I hope to start that soon, but right now there are some other projectsd that need attention. Ultraman Vita hasn't been updated in a month, and I'm working on prehistoric clash 2, which i had promised to write a while ago!

But anyway, thank you to all who stopped by here!


End file.
